


Salon Sukien Ślubnych

by Kondziolina



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff, harry jest uroczy, louis to idiota
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Louis (nie) przypadkowo znajduje się na planie swojego ulubionego reality show.Larry Stylinson
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 23





	Salon Sukien Ślubnych

##  1**

— Louis! Wróciłam! — Krzyknęła Jade, odkładając torebkę i zatrzaskując drzwi nogą. - Możemy jechać na zakupy, tylko się przebiorę!

Mężczyzna słyszał, jak delikatnie biegnie do pokoju i zbiera w pośpiechu ubrania. Nie spojrzał nawet w tamtą stronę, wpatrzony w telewizor. To był dzień Louisa, nie Louisa i Jade. Dziś chciał mieć święty spokój. Od wszystkiego i od wszystkich.

— Chyba żartujesz. — Jade zajrzała do pokoju i wywróciła oczami. — Twoja obsesja jest niepokojąca.

— Nie mam obsesji. — Parsknął Louis, podgłaśniając dźwięk. — To świetny program.

— Oczywiście. I taki męski… — mruknęła, związując włosy na czubku głowy. — Jesteś bardziej zainteresowany białymi sukniami niż ja, a przypominam, że to ja biorę ślub.

— Jestem gejem, jestem wrażliwszy niż zwyczajny, hetero mężczyzna — odparł, sięgając po pianki. Zmarszczył się, widząc, że opakowanie jest już puste. Odrzucił je na bok i założył ręce na piersi. Czy on zapłacił za pianki, czy powietrze w opakowaniu? Ile tam było łakoci? Pięć? Jak on mógł żyć w tak niesprawiedliwym świecie?

— Oh, znowu rozpaczasz nad tym, że Matt nie chciał się z tobą umówić, ponieważ ma dziewczynę? — Parsknęła. — Powinieneś lepiej dobierać obiekty westchnień. Wiesz...

— Za nikim nie rozpaczam, daj mi spokój. Oglądam telewizję — żachnął się i odwrócił w jej stronę ze zmrużonymi oczami. — Właściwie lepiej tłumacz się, dlaczego do cholery jesteś tak późno? Miałaś wrócić godzinę temu! 

— Miałam, ale przypominam, że mój szef jest kutasem. — Wywróciła oczami, sięgając po buty. Tym razem eleganckie. Na obcasie. Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował. - Ubieraj się, jesteśmy spóźnieni. 

— Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że znowu idziemy do salonu po suknię? — Jęknął, widząc zmrużone oczy przyjaciółki. To miał być dzień Louisa Tomlinsona. Samotnego geja, który siedzi przed telewizorem i zajada się piankami. No i być może wzdycha do prezentera w swoim ulubionym programie. Ale tylko może. — J, mam już dosyć. Nic ci się nie podoba! Ile można wybierać suknię! Nawet ja jestem mniej wybredny, a to dopiero wyczyn!

— To najważniejszy dzień w moim życiu — oburzyła się, rzucając w niego kurtką. — Logiczne, że chce wyglądać perfekcyjnie. No ubieraj się, wieje dzisiaj. 

— To do czego ja jestem ci potrzebny? 

— Och? — Dziewczyna stanęła przed nim i założyła ręce na biodra, idealnie zasłaniając cały widok na telewizor. Świetnie. Louis wywrócił oczami i czekał na jej wielki wywód. — Jesteś mi potrzebny, bo muszę wybrać swoją suknię ślubną. A tak się składa, że jesteś cholernym gejem, a co za tym idzie, masz dobry gust. No i...

— To głupi stereotyp! — Krzyknął. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Jade. 

— Być może — zaczęła słodko — ale pamiętasz? Jesteś wrażliwszy od wszystkich heteroseksualnych mężczyzn. — Kopnęła go lekko w nogę i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. — Chodź! Obejrzałeś już tyle odcinków tego programu, że będziesz lepszym doradcą niż ktokolwiek inny. 

##  2**

— J, mijamy już czwarty salon, gdzie my jedziemy? — Narzekał, wyglądając przez okno. Jego tyłek bolał od siedzenia na niewygodnym siedzeniu. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, ale ona była zajęta malowaniem ust. — Wiesz, ile zapłacisz za taksówkę? — Wyszeptał, zerkając do przodu na kierowcę. — Więcej niż wynosi mój czynsz!

— Mój ojciec płaci. — Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się chytrze. To naprawdę zaczęło mu się nie podobać. Zakręciła szminkę i włożyła do kopertówki — Poza tym myślę, że akurat ten przypadnie ci do gustu...

Louis prychnął i założył ręce na piersi. Mówiła tak o każdym poprzednim salonie. Nie sądzi, że różnił się czymkolwiek od poprzednich. Wielkie, białe, pełne mdłego zapachu, piszczących kobiet i płaczących ojców. Nie zapomnijmy jeszcze o sztucznie uśmiechających się sprzedawczyniach, które wychwalają cię na każdym kroku tylko po to, by zobaczyć gruby portfel i premię na koniec miesiąca.

— Jeśli nie będzie w nim boskiego Harry’ego Stylesa ze swoim programem, a nie będzie… — mruknął do siebie. — To raczej niemożliwe.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i wyciągnęła telefon. Jej policzki zabarwiły się na delikatny róż. Wyglądała całkiem uroczo. — Jade? — zaczął, marszcząc brwi. 

— Hm?

— Co robisz? 

— Nic, nic.— Niewinnie zatrzepotała rzęsami i krzyknęła radośnie. Może nawet zbyt radośnie. — Zobacz! Jesteśmy na miejscu. 

Uniósł brew, gdy dziewczyna wylewnie dziękowała kierowcy za podróż. Nigdy tego nie robiła i to było dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. 

— Okej… — powiedział w końcu i otworzył drzwi. Zerknął jeszcze raz na paplającą Jade i pokręcił głową. Coś było nie tak i zaraz dowie się, co to było. Jego przyjaciółka nie umiała zbyt długo mieć przed nim tajemnic. Był na wygranej pozycji. Ma na nią swoje sposoby.

Nie wiedział tylko, czy to, co przygotowała, będzie mu się podobać...

Spojrzał na budynek przed sobą i wsiadł z powrotem do auta szybciej, niż z niego wyszedł. 

— Jade! — Krzyknął, odsuwając się na drugi koniec siedzenia. Usiadł jej prawie na kolanach, w szoku patrząc na napis przed sobą.

Nie zrobiła tego. Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie, nie, po prostu nie. 

— Nie zrobiłaś tego! — Pisnął, nie przejmując się taksówkarzem, który z zainteresowaniem oglądał całą scenę. Na jego ustach pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu. 

— Cóż… — Jade uśmiechnęła się słodko. Louis jej nienawidził. Tak bardzo jej nienawidził. Nie wierzył, że zrobiła coś takiego. Że mogła mu zrobić coś takiego. 

— Nie.

— Tak.

— Będziemy kupować...

— Tak.

— Nie! 

— Louis… 

— Jade! To jest salon sukien ślubnych!

— Mhmm…

— Ten, w którym nagrywają odcinki! 

— Oddychaj — zaśmiała się, zrzucając go ze swoich kolan. — Pognieciesz mi sukienkę.

Louis jednak dalej patrzył na wielkie logo przed sobą. 

— Ten, w którym występuje Harry Styles…

— Ten sam.

— O matulu, mdleję…

— Nie wydaje mi się…

— Jade! Spotkam miłość swojego życia!

— Prawdopodobnie — zaśmiała się, klepiąc go po ramieniu. 

— O Boże!

— Wystarczy Jade.

— Zemdleje…

— Rób, co chcesz, ja wychodzę. 

##  3**

— Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, nie wierzę — szeptał do siebie, wchodząc do przestronnego holu. Jego oczy musiały wyglądać jak piłeczki pingpongowe. Wielkie, wyłupiaste i poruszające się w każdą stronę, próbujące chłonąć każdy milimetr przed sobą. 

— Ogarnij się — syknęła dziewczyna, uderzając go w bok. Jak ona mogła się tak szeroko i naturalnie uśmiechać będąc pod ostrzałem tylu kamer? Dlaczego już w holu są kamery? One nie powinny być gdzieś dalej? W przymierzalniach czy… gdziekolwiek?

— Poproszę o wasze podpisy na dole każdej strony — powiedziała miła kobieta za kontuarem, podając im plik kartek. Louis ledwo zarejestrował ten fakt przez szok, jakim się znajdował. Podpisywał wszystko, nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, co było w umowie. Po zakończeniu tego dnia mógł zostać nawet poćwiartowany, a on nawet nie wiedziałby, że to się dzieje przez jego cholerny podpis.

Ale jak miał się na czymkolwiek skupić, gdy gdzieś w budynku… W tym samym budynku mógł znajdować się jego największy celebrity crush? Harry Styles w całej swej boskiej chwale? W jednym z jego pięknych, eleganckich garniturów. Ze złotymi pierścieniami na rękach i kolczykiem w uchu? Najgorętszy człowiek w show biznesie? I Louis właśnie mógł go spotkać i…

Zerknął w dół i niewiele brakowało, by rozpłakać się jak dziecko.

— Nienawidzę cię — szepnął, rzucając długopisem, który spadł za kontuar, wprost na biurko miłej pracownicy. Zaskoczona podskoczyła, ale Louis już tego nie widział. Wyszedł, powstrzymując łzy.

— Louis? — Jade złapała go za ramię, zatrzymując w przejściu. — Hej, kochanie. Co się stało? Lou?

— Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? — Zapytał, zaciskając oczy. Mimo wszystko gorące łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku dziewczyny i schował twarz w dłoniach. — Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś. Mnie. Swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Ja…

— Hej. — Dziewczyna westchnęła i przytuliła go do siebie. Pocierała jego plecy, szepcząc do ucha bezsensowne słowa — Nie płacz, nie ma powodów i…

— Moim marzeniem było spotkać cholernego Harry’ego Stylesa! — Wybuchnął, odsuwając się od zaskoczonej dziewczyny. Jego oczy były czerwone, a nos potrzebował szybkiego opróżnienia. Nie miał przy sobie żadnych cholernych chusteczek. 

Cholera jasna, wszystko jest nie tak!

— Wiem to i…

— I co? — Krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. — Wyglądam jak kupa gówna. Nie mogłaś mi powiedzieć, żebym założył na siebie cokolwiek, co będzie dobrze leżeć? Żebym chociaż ogarnął swoje włosy? Cokolwiek?!

— Louis, wyglądasz świetnie… — Zmarszczyła brwi, ale widząc, jak chłopak przygotowuje się do kolejnego wybuchu, dodała szybko. — Ale na miejscu można zrobić makijaż i wybrać sobie kilka ładnych rzeczy… Są styliści, którzy się tobą zajmą i…

— To nie wyjdzie. Spalę się ze wstydu. — Pociągnął nosem, wycierając oczy. — Jestem taki beznadziejny….

— Nie jesteś beznadziejny. — Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, wyciągając paczkę chusteczek. — Chyba jesteś przed okresem i twoje hormony buzują…

— Przecież jestem facetem i nie mam…

— Masz humorki gorsze od Eleanor, a to już o czymś świadczy — ucięła. — A teraz ogarniesz się w końcu i pójdziesz ze mną do salonu po moją wymarzoną suknię ślubną?

Mężczyzna zgarbił się, patrząc na wielki szyld przed sobą. Nie czuł się pewnie. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. Tak, być może jest odrobinę dramatyczny, ale… 

To Harry Styles. Chciałby wyglądać nieziemsko. Chciałby, żeby zwrócił na niego uwagę. Chciałby, żeby się w nim zakochał i chciałby mieć z nim czwórkę dzieci, psa i dwa koty. Domek z ogródkiem i życie jak w bajce. Chciałby…

— Zresztą nikt nie powiedział, że będzie nas obsługiwał On, prawda? — Westchnęła dziewczyna. -W salonie pracuje masa ludzi i świetnie wiesz, że Harry zajmuje się albo wyjątkami, albo najbardziej wymagającymi klientami…

— Och… — Ramiona Louisa opadły, gdy dotarło do niego, co powiedziała przyjaciółka. Racja, cholerna racja. Trafienie na Harry’ego było cholernie nieprawdopodobne. Spotkanie go tutaj było jak jeden na milion. On nie jest aż takim szczęściarzem.

Świetnie, jak w ciągu jednej minuty z histerii przeszedł w takie załamanie? Jak widać, nie był najbardziej stabilną emocjonalnie osobą. I prawdopodobnie to wszystko zostało już nagrane i trafi do publicznej telewizji. Wspaniale. Wybornie. Wprost wyśmienicie. A mógłby mieć życie jak z bajki. Mógłby...

— Nie bądź smutny. — Dziewczyna wzięła go pod ramię i pociągnęła w kierunku drzwi. — Bądź sobą, ponieważ wtedy jesteś najlepszą wersją siebie. Zrobimy wszystko, byś mógł go spotkać i rozkochać w sobie, tak?

— To raczej nie…

— Nie mów tego. — Dziewczyna uderzyła go w ramię. — Może masz swoje wahania nastrojów, ale jesteś też przystojnym, charyzmatycznym kolesiem, który nie boi się podrywać nawet heteryków. Po prostu… Włącz swój urok osobisty, a wszystko zdobędziesz. Tak jak zdobyłeś pracę barmana w liceum…

— Będąc niepełnoletni i umiejący zrobić jedynie wódkę z colą?

— To pokazuje, że jak chcesz, to potrafisz — zaśmiała się, szczypiąc go w bok. Louis odskoczył, ale po krótkiej chwili także się uśmiechnął. Być może coś w tym było. W tym uroku, dążeniu do celu i takich tam…

— Wybaczcie chwilową niedyspozycję — powiedział głośno, machając niedbale ręką. — Musiałem wymienić baterię. Co i gdzie mam podpisać?

  
  


##  4**

Odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi, przeglądając się w lustrze. Westchnął i stanął bokiem. Nah, to też nie spowodowała satysfakcji w jego umyśle. Coś było nie tak. Nieważne, z której strony stał i na jaką część ciała patrzył.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy te spodnie w pełni uwydatniają moje atuty.

— Czy chce pan przymierzyć jeszcze jedną parę? — Westchnęła kobieta, która była odpowiedzialna za stroje do programu. Być może Louis siedział w przymierzalni od dobrych dwudziestu minut, zastanawiając się nad porządnym outfitem.

Louis wydął wargę, odwracając się jeszcze raz tyłem do lustra. 

— Jade, przyjdź tu i powiedz, w skali 9 na 10, jak świetnie wygląda mój tyłek?

— 9.5 — mruknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając ze swojego miejsca na krześle, gdzie makijażystki poprawiały jej urodę. — Spodnie z wysokim stanem wyglądają na tobie świetnie.

— Czyli zostają te spodnie? — Zapytała z nadzieją kobieta. Być może Louis potrafił być bardziej upierdliwy od wszystkich znanych mu kobiet razem wziętych, a było ich całkiem sporo... 

— To nie jest mocne dziesięć, ale… — Cmoknął — Możemy zabrać się za górę. Co pani proponuje?

— Myślę, że najwięcej uwagi przyciągniesz bez koszulki! — krzyknęła Jade, szybko przepraszając makijażystkę za przypadkowe uderzenie w rękę. Ewidentnie byli zespołem, który będzie kosztował masę nerwów całej obsłudze.

— To nie jest telewizja dla dorosłych, dlatego proponuję tę koszulę… — Kobieta wskazała na materiał wiszący na drzwiach sąsiedniej przymierzalni. — Ma piękne zdobienia i…

— Och, ta będzie idealna — krzyknął Louis, podchodząc do wieszaków w rogu pomieszczenia. — Absolutnie boska.

— To kolekcja damska i…

— Moja przyjaciółka płaci, czyż nie? — Zaświergotał Louis. — Lekkie i prześwitujące koszule to zdecydowanie mój styl. Moje tatuaże będą świetnie odznaczać się na tym tle.

— Moja głowa… — mruknęła kobieta, zabierając resztę ubrań i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. I tak należała jej się nagroda za okazaną cierpliwość, czyż nie? Louis zaśmiał się, zapinając guziki.

— Czy mogę to zabrać do domu? Wydaje mi się, że wyglądam świetnie.

— Jasne, chyba właśnie za to zapłaciliśmy. — Jade wzruszyła ramionami, spoglądając w lustro. Delikatny makijaż widocznie jej się spodobał, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podziękowała. — Przypudruje pani jeszcze tego pasikonika? Strasznie się świeci w blasku reflektorów.

Louis prychnął.

— Reflektory błyszczą dzięki mnie, dziękuję bardzo. 

Kobieta westchnęła i kiwnęła głową, wskazując na fotel przed sobą. Chłopak rozpromienił się, widząc najlepsze marki kosmetyczne na półce przed nim. Zdecydowanie już mu się tutaj podoba. Troszeczkę jak w Disneylandzie! Wszystko było piękne, drogie i zdecydowanie w granicach marzeń Louisa Tomlinsona. Może gdyby się postarał, dostałby pracę na planie? To byłaby całkiem niezła fucha i spotkanie miłości swojego życia byłoby o wiele prostsze, czyż nie?

Wkasał koszulę w spodnie i w podskokach ruszył w stronę przyjaciółki. Będzie bosko!

— Jesteś najlepsza! — Pisnął, cmokając ją w policzek i siadając na swoim miejscu. Thirlwall ostentacyjnie wytarła skórę i sięgnęła do torebki po kolczyki. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że były to kolczyki, które własnoręcznie dla niej zrobił. 

— Mam nadzieję, że znajdę tutaj swoją wymarzoną suknię… — westchnęła, pochylając się nad lustrem. — Mam już serdecznie dosyć jeżdżenia, szukania, przebierania i… Właściwie wszystkiego.

— Mam nadzieję, że znajdę tutaj swojego wymarzonego męża… — wyszczerzył się Louis. Dziewczyna uderzyła go w ramię, ale także nie mogła pozbyć się uśmiechu. 

— Jesteś nieznośny.

— Kochasz mnie.

— Nie udowodnisz tego.

— Myślę, że nie da się tutaj nie odnaleźć swojej wymarzonej sukni — wtrąciła się makijażystka. — Gdyby tylko było mnie na to stać, brałabym ślub co tydzień tylko po to, by móc pokazywać się w tych kreacjach…

— Naprawdę? — Oczy Jade wręcz się zaświeciły. — Byłam już chyba we wszystkich salonach w mieście i… To jest moja ostatnia nadzieja…

— Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. — Louis wywrócił oczami. — W 9 na 10 sukni wyglądałaś prześlicznie. Ty w worku na śmieci wyglądałabyś bosko, nie możesz zaprzeczyć.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Louis miał ochotę ją przytulić, ale nie chciał psuć pracy kobiety, która wcierała w jego twarz ładnie pachnące kosmetyki. 

— Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie — skwitowała kobieta, a Louis musiał przyznać jej rację. — Niech pan teraz zamknie na chwilę oczy, dobrze?

— Mam nadzieję, że w tym czasie nie narysuje mi pani na policzku jakiegoś…

— Nawet nie kończ tego zdania, chłopcze. Za kogo ty mnie uważasz. — Louis zaśmiał się, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Podobało mu się to wszystko. Czuł się niezwykle odprężony jak na fakt, że znajduje się w TYM Salonie i może spotkać TEGO Harry’ego Stylesa. 

Cóż…

Maseczki potrafią zdziałać cuda, czyż nie?

Rozluźnił ramiona i wsłuchiwał się w rozmowę kobiet. Delikatne palce wklepywały w niego kolejne balsamy, a on czuł, jakby w każdej chwili mógł usnąć. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby to zrobił, zacząłby się ślinić albo co gorsza, mówić przez sen. Dość często mu się to zdarzało i zazwyczaj w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Na przykład takich, gdzie jego przyjaciółka miała telefon w zasięgu ręki i folder, którym mogła szantażować go do końca życia.

Musiał się pilnować.

Zdecydowanie nie potrzebuje kolejnych drwin.

— Okej, możesz otworzyć oczy. — Usłyszał po chwili. Zamrugał, ignorując chichoty przyjaciółki i kiedy przyzwyczaił się do jasnego światła, zaczął oglądać swoją twarz. Wyglądała… Dużo zdrowiej niż jeszcze piętnaście minut wcześniej. Niesamowite. Musiał zapytać o te cudeńka, ponieważ…

— Cholera jasna — pisnął, otwierając szerzej oczy i odwracając się w kierunku drzwi — O mój… O… O Bo.. O nie... O rety…

— Co się stało? — Jade spojrzała w tamtą stronę, jednak nie dostrzegła niczego szczególnego. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha. Louis?

— Ha… — Louis próbował złapać oddech, ale było takie ciężkie — Harry… — wydukał, a jego dłonie drżały jak u paralityka. — Tam, przechodził… O…

— Och, czyli to ten typ… — Westchnęła kobieta, odkładając pędzle i porządkując kosmetyki.

— Ten typ? — Podłapała Thirlwall. — Często takich spotykasz?

— Nie — zaśmiała się. — Ale najłatwiej zapadają w pamięć…

Louis nie słuchał, zajęty łapaniem oddechu i normowaniem swojego serca, któremu niewiele brakowało do wyskoczenia z piersi. Naprawdę niewiele.

— Mogę się domyślić. Pewnie są szaleni, co?

— Jeden z nich przyszedł do Harry’ego ubrany w strój serca, a w ręku trzymał kij. To było w walentynki.

— Chciał go pobić gdyby nie chciał się z nim umówić?

— Nie, chciał być ludzką piniatą. — Kobieta parsknęła i poklepała Tomlinsona po ramieniu — Jak już wróci do rzeczywistości to korytarzem w prawo. Tam wami pokierują.

— Dzięki! — Brunetka pomachała kobiecie na pożegnanie, a następnie pokręciła głową z politowaniem. — Takim sposobem nikogo nie wyrwiesz, pasikoniku…

— Tam był Harry…

— Tak, tam był Harry… — Westchnęła, a następnie uderzyła go z całej siły w głowę. — Ogarnij się człowieku. Dostajesz kręćka, albo się ogarniesz, albo zostajesz tutaj.

— Ale…

— Louis…

— Ale Harry… — Tomlinson wydął wargę — Jak wyglądam?

— Jak kretyn.

— Nie pomagasz — mruknął i wstał. — W ogóle mnie nie rozumiesz. 

— Ależ oczywiście, że cię rozumiem. — Dziewczyna parsknęła i wzięła torebkę — Jesteś idiotą. I zapnij rozporek!

Louis stanął w drzwiach i spojrzał w dół. Prychnął, widząc, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Odwrócił się do przyjaciółki i pokazał jej środkowego palca. 

— Nie jesteś śmieszna.

— Dałeś się nabrać. — Wzruszyła ramionami. Louis prychnął i odwrócił się, wpadając na coś przy okazji. Jakżeby inaczej.

— Huh, to było mocne uderzenie. — Usłyszał zachrypnięty głos, który do tej pory słyszał jedynie w telewizji. Poderwał głowę, a jego usta otworzyły się szeroko. — Cześć.

— Ughh — Louis jęknął, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie innego dźwięku. Nie mógł się odezwać. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Po prostu patrzył na tą olśniewającą twarz i chłonął każdy jej skrawek, próbując zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Niesamowicie gładką skórę, błyszczące oczy, pomalowane błyszczykiem usta, falowane włosy do...

— Wszystko w porządku, kolego? — Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, odrobinę się odsuwając, by zlustrować go wzrokiem. — Piękna koszula.

— Hyh... — Louis pokiwał głową, nie zamykając ust. Musiał wyglądać jak upośledzony. Jak tylko sobie to uświadomił, pisnął i odwrócił się, odpychając swoją rozbawioną przyjaciółkę i trzasnął drzwiami garderoby, z której chwilę wcześniej wychodził. Oparł się o drzwi i zjechał po nich z jękiem.

— Ja pierdole, jestem takim idiotą… — wyjęczał, uderzając się co i rusz w głowę. — Kretyn, idiota, pustak, gówno, dupa, dupa, dupa

— Cześć, proszę mu wybaczyć. — Usłyszał głos swojej przyjaciółki — Mój przyjaciel dzisiaj uderzył się mocno w głowę i zachowuje się irracjonalnie…

Louis uderzył głową w drzwi, słysząc Harry’ego, którego głos wydawał się być lekko zmartwiony.

— Może powinniście pojechać do szpitala, wszystko z nim w porządku?

— Jasne, po prostu… Potrzebuje chwili dla siebie — zaśmiała się niezręcznie i odchrząknęła. — Um, jestem Jade. Przyjechałam po suknię.

— W takim razie pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię na miejsce nagrań, Jade. Ja jestem Harry.

— Och, jesteś więc dżentelmenem? Czyli nie wszystko w tej telewizji jest kłamstwem?

Jej głos był coraz cichszy w miarę oddalania się od garderoby. Louis miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Właśnie zrobił z siebie największego debila wszechczasów. Przed cholernym Harrym Stylesem. Jakżeby inaczej. Przecież tylko jemu zdarzają się takie wypadki. Czemu nie mógł się urodzić… NORMALNY?

Dramatyczność płynęła w jego żyłach zamiast krwi.

I głupota.

Podniósł się, próbując się uspokoić. Zaczął chodzić w kółko po pomieszczeniu. Był tak bardzo na siebie zły. I po co mu było to przebieranie? I po co mu był ten makijaż? Wszystko poszło na marne, ponieważ Louis Tomlinson był po prostu… Louisem Tomlinsonem. Nie, nie mógł zachować się jak człowiek. Musiał się zachować jak niespełna rozumu kretyn. Bezmózgi. Upośledzony. Jak inaczej można nazwać to zachowanie? Nie da się. No nie da się.

Podszedł do lustra, poprawiając koszulę. Nie mógł jednak nie wyrazić na głos wszystkich myśli dotyczących swojej głupie osoby.

— Nagrodę dla największego głupka po tej części globu dostaje… Werble proszę — zaklaskał z naburmuszoną miną. — Louis Tomlinson! Brawo, większego kretyna nie znajdziecie nigdzie! 

— Hej, nie jesteś aż takim kretynem — Louis odwrócił się gwałtownie, co spowodowało, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. — Będziesz leciał?

— Tylko na ciebie — mruknął, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział. Zamknął oczy i zasłonił usta dłonią. No naprawdę. Bardziej nie mógł się już zbłaźnić.

— Jesteś słodki — zaśmiał się Harry Styles we własnej osobie. Jak on się tu do cholery znalazł? Czemu nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi? Louis już nigdy nie spojrzy na tego człowieka bez czerwienienia się do granic możliwości. Brakuje mu niewiele do spalenia się ze wstydu. Czemu ziemia się nie rozstąpi i go nie pochłonie?

— Proszę… — odparł powoli. — Nie komentuj. Wystarczająco źle już wypadłem.

— Dobrze. — Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego. — Mógłbyś jednak otworzyć już oczy? Wydaje mi się, że producent się niecierpliwi. Chcą zacząć już nagrywać. Potrzebujesz wody do uspokojenia się?

— Poproszę — westchnął, garbiąc się nieco. Powoli otworzył powieki, ale nie spotkał tych upragnionych zielonych oczu. Nie uniósł spojrzenia. Wziął jednak butelkę wody, a gęsia skórka pojawiła się na jego ciele, gdy tylko ich palce się o siebie otarły. — Przepraszam cię. Zazwyczaj nie jestem taki…

— Dramatyczny? Zabawny? — Harry zaśmiał się. — Musisz być aktorem. 

— Życie to teatr, ludzie są aktorami, siedzenia na widowni są zajęte. — Odchrząknął niezręcznie. — Czy wskażesz mi drogę do mojej przyjaciółki?

— Oczywiście. — Harry zaoferował swoje ramię, które Louis z wahaniem podjął. Jego serce mogło zaraz nie wytrzymać tego tempa. Na wszelki wypadek powinien mieć pogotowie na szybkim wybieraniu. Jest szansa, że zdążą go uratować gdy akcja jego serca się zatrzyma.

Albo nie.

Wtedy nie miałby problemu.

Umarłby i już nigdy w nocy nie miałby problemu z zaśnięciem, ponieważ był święcie przekonany, że ta sytuacja nie pozwoli mu zasnąć przez sto najbliższych lat. Będzie ją odtwarzał w kółko i w kółko przed snem, sprawiając, że będzie jęczał w poduszkę i czuł wstyd do końca swojego marnego żywota.

Tak właśnie będzie.

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez resztę drogi. Louis już i tak wewnętrznie umierał. Nie chciał pogarszać swojej sytuacji. Jego marzenie o dotknięciu Harry’ego się spełniło (tak, ten garnitur jest tak delikatny, na jaki wygląda). Tak samo poznanie zapachu perfum, których używa (zdecydowanie to te od Toma Forda). Oraz usłyszenie śmiechu (może nie do końca tak to sobie wszystko wyobrażał, bo Louis miał być zabawny w ten… No wiecie, zabawny i dobry sposób, a nie… No ale darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Czy jakoś tak.).

— To jest świetny materiał na odcinek — krzyknął gruby mężczyzna, stając obok jego przyjaciółki. — Kobieto, lepszego scenariusza bym nie napisał.

Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się i wskazała na Louisa.

— A oto i on! Louis Tomlinson we własnej osobie!

— Dzień dobry… — Odchrząknął, nieświadomie ściskając mocniej ramię TEGO HARRY’EGO STYLESA. Miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek jego przyjaciółka nie wymyśliła, będzie tego żałować. Cokolwiek to będzie… Będzie marne w skutkach.

Dla Louisa oczywiście.

— Harold, do garderoby! — Ryknął mężczyzna, wskazując na drzwi. — Masz klientów do rozpieszczenia i widzów do rozkochania! Raz, raz!

— Paul, jak zawsze znerwicowany… — westchnął, odwracając się do Louisa. — Pan wybaczy, obowiązki wzywają. — Ukłonił się lekko i odszedł, zostawiając Tomlinsona głupio usychającego z tęsknoty za brakiem dotyku.

— Mówiłam. — Jade wzruszyła ramionami. Louis spojrzał na nią niewidzącym wzrokiem. Wszyscy wokół się zaśmiali, a on miał dziwne wrażenie, że omija go naprawdę nieśmieszny żart. 

Naprawdę, naprawdę nieśmieszny żart.

##  5**

Westchnął głośno, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Miał wrażenie, że przez godziny siedział w małym pomieszczeniu, odpowiadając na pytania producentów. Kim jest dla Jade, jaki jest jej związek, czego dla niej szuka i całą historię ich relacji. Jasne światło przez cały czas raziło go w oczy. Podobno dzięki niemu lepiej miał wypaść w kamerze, dlatego nie narzekał tak bardzo. Jak to mówią - jeśli chcesz być piękny, to musisz trochę pocierpieć.

A jako iż wiedział, że wszystko, co zostanie upublicznione, zawsze już takie zostanie… Louis zdecydował się pocierpieć przez te dwadzieścia minut w świetle, niż potem przez całe życie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak i stał się memem internetu.

Cholera, z jego dramatyzmem to nawet bardzo możliwe…

Więc wolałby wyglądać przy tym dobrze.

Przynajmniej tyle.

— Czy Ciebie też tak przesłuchiwali? — Zapytał Jade, która czekała na niego przy wejściu. — Czułem się jak w więzieniu.

Dziewczyna parsknęła, mamrocząc coś o jego dramatyczności. Nie słuchał jej, ciągle próbując pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby zostać gwiazdą filmową, jeśli to byłoby na porządku dziennym. Jak dobrze, że jednak nie został aktorem…

— Jak myślisz, kto zostanie nam przydzielony? — Usiadł na kanapie, przeszukując w pamięci wszystkich prowadzących. Oczywistym było, kto do tej pory był jego największym marzeniem, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji… Wolałby jednak uniknąć spotkania z Harrym Stylesem na wizji. Czuł, że mógłby skompromitować się na skalę światową, a to ostatnie czego by chciał...

— Jesy ma świetny gust — zastanowiła się głośno dziewczyna. — I zawsze chciałam zapytać o jej rozświetlacz. Wygląda oszałamiająco!

Louis zgodził się z nią cicho.

— Albo może Leigh-Anne? Wydaje się być bardzo miła…

— Stawiam na Sophie albo Gigi. No może ewentualnie Luke’a. Pojawił się w kilku odcinkach i wydaje się, że nieźle sobie radzi… Chcę dotknąć jego loczków!

— Myślałam, że jedyne loki, które chcesz dotknąć, to te Stylesa… — Dziewczyna zadrwiła. — Masz w końcu kilka wierszy o…

Louis syknął, starając się ją uciszyć. Może i miał kilka poematów na ten temat, ale nikt nie powinien o nich wiedzieć. NIKT.

— Przestań mówić o tym głośno. Już i tak mają mnie za histeryka. Nie potrzebuję, by uznali mnie za totalnego wariata i wykopali, zanim zrobię krok w kierunku odbudowania swojego wizerunku przy Har...

— Jade i Louis? — W korytarzu pojawiła się kobieta o pięknych, lśniących włosach do ramion. Jej loki delikatnie podskakiwały z każdym ruchem. Mężczyzna znał ją z kilku sezonów wcześniej. 

— To my — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Danielle, prawda?

— Tak, miło mi was widzieć. To ja będę waszą konsultantką. Zanim przejdziemy do głównej sali, przedstawię wam plan działania. Oglądaliście kiedyś ten program?

— Myślę, że siedzisz z największym fanem. — Jade wskazała na Louisa, który wywrócił oczami. — Myślę, że zna wszystkie odcinki na pamięć.

— Świetnie! — Kobieta pokiwała głową i wskazała na korytarz. — Więc wiecie, jak to wygląda. Najpierw nagramy nasze powitanie, następnie usiądziemy i porozmawiamy na temat ślubu. Nie będzie to długa rozmowa, ponieważ nagraliście już swoje historie, prawda? — Kontynuowała dopiero po tym, jak oboje przytaknęli. — Jak tylko skończymy, przeniesiemy się do głównej sali i tam poszukamy twojej wymarzonej sukni ślubnej. Czy wszystko jest jasne?

— Jak słońce! — Wykrzyknął Louis, siadając na kanapie. — Zaczynajmy! Będzie zabawa!

##  6**

I… Być może nie było tak zabawnie jak mogłoby się wydawać. Głównie za sprawą Louisa, co właściwie było do przewidzenia. Albo inaczej. Było zabawne absolutnie dla każdego, kto nie był samym Tomlinsonem. 

A zaczęło się niewinnie, kilka godzin wcześniej.

— Chyba bierze mnie trema — szepnęła Jade, patrząc na Danielle, która siedziała na kanapie, zaczynając swoją wypowiedź. Mieli do niej dołączyć za kilka chwil, udając, że widzą się po raz pierwszy. 

— Daj spokój, wypadniesz świetnie — mruknął, przytulając ją do siebie. — Wystarczy, że będziesz sobą. 

— Czy ty właśnie mnie zacytowałeś?

— No czasem cię słucham… — Ucałował ją w skroń i wskazał na kamerę. — A teraz nie rozpraszajmy się. Będzie dobrze.

— Za chwilę przed państwem pojawi się Jade Thrillwall wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Louisem Tomlinsonem!

Louis przywdział na swoją twarz szeroki uśmiech i popchnął przyjaciółkę w kierunku kamer. Mieli proste zadanie - podejść do konsultantki, przywitać się wesoło, usiąść na kanapie i przeprowadzić rozmowę.

I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie wzrok Louisa, który powędrował za kamerę.

— Cholera jasna! — pisnął, potykając się o kabel i machając rękoma jak szaleniec, upadł u stóp Danielle, która od razu pochyliła się nad nim przejęta.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Louis, co się stało? — Jade wybuchnęła śmiechem, jak na prawdziwą przyjaciółkę przystało. — Myślałam, że etap nauki chodzenia masz już za sobą…

Mężczyzna, cały zaczerwieniony, nie był w stanie spojrzeć na kamery, które nagrywały całe zajście. Nie był też w stanie spojrzeć gdzieś za urządzenia, by zobaczyć czy cholerny Harry Styles zaśmiewa się do łez, widząc jak duże problemy z koordynacją ma Tomilinson. Przeklął pod nosem i podniósł się, otrzepując dłonie. Podciągnął spodnie, mając tylko nadzieję, że jego tyłek nie znajdzie się na ekranie milionów telewizorów. 

— Przepraszam, możemy to powtórzyć?

I powtórzyli. 

Jeszcze trzy razy.

— Nie nadaję się do telewizji! — Jęknął, kładąc głowę na ramieniu dziewczyny. — Tak mi przykro, że musisz w tym uczestniczyć... 

— Nie dramatyzuj pasikoniku — westchnęła, klepiąc go delikatnie po głowie. — Przyniosę ci herbaty, co myślisz?

— Chyba podziękuję, jeszcze wyleję ją na siebie i dostanę poparzenia — jęknął, chociaż naprawdę napiłby się dobrej herbaty. — Czemu nie mogę być normalny…

— Bo nie byłbyś sobą. — Uszczypnęła go w bok i wzruszyła ramionami. — W każdym razie ja muszę się napić kawy. Zostań tu i ochłoń, może to Ci pomoże...

— Ochłoń, ochłoń… — prychnął do siebie, siadając na kanapie. — Jakby to było takie proste.

Rozejrzał się po gwarnym pomieszczeniu. Kilkoro ludzi z ekipy wymieniało światła, grupa kobiet zajmowała się poprawianiem makijażu Danielle. Wszyscy działali jak w jednej wielkiej machinie. Każdy wiedział co robić i nie było żadnych problemów. No… Może poza nim samym. Powinien zacząć się pilnować, ponieważ nawet jeśli jeszcze nikt nie był na niego wściekły, to nie znaczy, że za chwilę się to nie zmieni. Już teraz widział niektórych ludzi, którzy posyłali w jego kierunku nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Nie chciał, żeby nagle zmieniły się one w nienawistne. Zwłaszcza że nie do końca panował nad swoimi… Odruchami…

— Louis? — Kobieta, która wcześniej przeprowadzała z nim wywiad, usiadła obok niego na kanapie. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, jasne — Odparł, wymuszając nieco uśmiech — A u ciebie?

— To nie ja potykam się o powietrze, hmm? — Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. — Zastanawiałam się jednak… Może chciałbyś odpowiedzieć jeszcze na kilka pytań? Może to cię rozluźni, hmm?

— Nie jestem przekonany… — odparł powoli, poprawiając się nieco. — Aczkolwiek jeśli to ma pomóc w programie to jasne, strzelaj. — Posłał jej uśmiech, dyskretnie rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kamerzysty. Mężczyzna stał kilka kroków dalej, z wycelowanym obiektywem. Lampka świeciła się na czerwono, co oznaczało nagrywanie. Westchnął.

— Louis, jak Ci się na razie podoba w programie? — Zapytała profesjonalnym tonem, a w jej oczach mógł dostrzec dziwny błysk. — Masz jakieś przemyślenia?

— Tak, program jest naprawdę świetny, a ludzie dookoła są bardzo wyrozumiali. To ważne przy takich osobach jak ja…

— Hej, nie było tak źle! Tylko raz zaliczyłeś podłogę i tylko raz się przejęzyczyłeś! 

— Powiedziałbym, że AŻ raz… Niestety, stres tak na mnie działa. — Wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się, po co zgodził się na ten krótki wywiad. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.

— Nigdy nie występowałeś przed kamerami?

— Nie specjalnie — zaśmiał się niezręcznie. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że wcale nie chodziło o kamery, prawda? Gdyby nie jeden, przepiękny osobnik, wypadłby znakomicie. Skromnie mówiąc. Ktoś jednak był rozproszeniem i nie mógł się do tego przyznać.

— Opowiedz nam zatem o swojej przyjaciółce. Jaka jest wasza relacja i czego dla niej szukasz?

Louis uśmiechnął się. To akurat było dużo łatwiejszym pytaniem. Znali się z Jade od dziecka i wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Z pewnością mógłby ją skompromitować w jedną minutę, ale miał świadomość, że odpłaciłaby się tym samym. A na to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

— Jade to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka od zawsze… — zaczął powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Nasze mamy znały się jeszcze zanim się urodziliśmy i… Właściwie wszyscy myśleli, że kiedyś będziemy razem. Zawsze się dopełnialiśmy — zaśmiał się delikatnie. — Podczas gdy ja byłem szalony i dramatyczny, ona była spokojna, ale z nutą drapieżności w oku. Podczas gdy ona wpadała na najdziwniejsze pomysły, ja je realizowałem i potem dzięki niej, wszystko uchodziło nam płazem. Byliśmy… Jesteśmy najlepszym zespołem, jaki widział świat — westchnął, gdy w jego sercu pojawiło się małe ukłucie. Igiełka, która przypominała o dorosłości. Dorosłości, która niedługo ich dopadnie, a ich szalone lata miną bezpowrotnie. — Jest wspaniałą kobietą i cieszę się, że ją mam. Jest moim największym skarbem, dlatego chciałbym, żeby ten ślub był idealny. Tak idealny, jak idealna jest ona sama. Zasługuje na to.

— To piękne… — uśmiechnęła się dziennikarka — Powiedz, jak powinna wyglądać w tym wyjątkowym dniu?

— Wiem, że jej się to zupełnie nie podoba, ale jak dla mnie najlepiej wygląda w rozkloszowanych sukniach. Delikatnych, z kwiatowymi wstawkami. Chciałbym, żeby tego dnia wyglądała jak księżniczka. — Uśmiechnął się w duchu, myśląc o zdegustowanej minie Jade. — Powinna też postawić na loki, ale to już po prostu mój typ.

— Loki? To twój typ? — Podchwyciła dziennikarka. — Wielu z naszych konsultantów ma tutaj loki, myślę, że mogą ci się spodobać…

Policzki Louisa przybrały różowy odcień. Nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć i to na nowo zaczęło go stresować. Czuł, jak jego ręce powoli robią się wilgotne.

— Tak, oglądam ten program bardzo często i… Tak. Faktycznie. Loki są super. Właściwie to marzę o tym, żeby mój partner też miał loki, ponieważ one są urocze i… — jęknął wewnętrznie, zauważając, że znowu robi z siebie idiotę. — Tak…

— W takim razie mam dla ciebie poważne pytanie! — dziennikarka zaklaskała w dłonie. — Gdybyś miał wybrać między Lukiem a Harrym… Którego byś wybrał?

Cisza szumiała mu w głowie, gdy patrzył na dziennikarkę z przerażeniem. Wiedział, że kamera ciągle była włączona, a ludzie w pomieszczeniu czekali na jego odpowiedź. Chociaż ekipa montująca światła zniknęła, wiele osób ciągle było w pomieszczeniu i cicho mu się przyglądało. Kątem oka zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę, która próbowała ukryć swój uśmiech w kubku kawy. 

Zołza.

— Umm… — zaczął, nie bardzo wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Jade, która uniosła kciuk w górę i z jej wzroku można było odczytać tylko jedno:  _ Dawaj, to twoja szansa!  _   
  
Tak, gdyby to było takie proste.

— Cóż… Włosy Luke’a są naprawdę świetne, ale… — odchrząknął. — No Harry ściął swoje włosy... Wprawdzie niedaleko mu znowu do fryzury księcia, ale… No to nie to samo, prawda? Dalej są piękne i prawdopodobnie miękkie, odrobinę się kręcą, ale…

— Ale ciebie kręcą bardziej kręcone, co? — Przerwała mu kobieta, zerkając gdzieś za niego. — Tak mi przykro H, chyba swoim ścięciem zraniłeś jego serce!

Louis otworzył szerzej oczy i prędko odwrócił głowę w kierunku Stylesa, który stał z rozkosznie zagryzioną wargą i rękoma założonymi na piersi. 

Louis.

Chciał.

Umrzeć.

Teraz.

— No już Harry, wytłumacz się! — Krzyknęła dziewczyna, machając do niego. — Nie daj się prosić!   
  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, ale w końcu usiadł na podłokietniku, tuż obok Louisa, który miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje. Perfumy mężczyzny zaatakowały jego nozdrza, a ciepło sprawiło, że nawet jego uszy stały się czerwone. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. To się właśnie dzieje. 

Cholera jasna.

— Cóż mogę powiedzieć… — zaczął Styles, delikatnie pochylając się nad ciałem starszego. Jego głos powodował ciarki na całym ciele Louisa. Od czubka głowy, po same stopy. Jego palce podwinęły się pod siebie, by utrzymać chłopaka w ryzach i nie dopuścić do tego, by rzucił się na prezentera tu i teraz.

— Twoje włosy były twoim znakiem rozpoznawczym, czyż nie?

— To prawda, jednakże moje włosy odrosną. Nie wszyscy mają ten przywilej. Wierzę, że moje włosy pomogą komuś, kto bardziej ich potrzebuje. — Odparł poważnie, zerkając na Louisa przelotnie. — Ale cieszę się, że komuś przypadły do gustu...

— Żartujesz?! — Pisnął nieświadomie Louis. — Wyglądałeś jak pieprzony anioł! Znaczy, dalej tak wyglądasz, ale kręcone włosy to… — zatrzymał się gwałtownie, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział. Jęknął i zakrył twarz dłońmi. — Błagam, wytnijcie to... Błagam, proszę, wytnijcie to…

Usłyszał głośny śmiech Jade w oddali i kilka chichotów ze strony ekipy. Oczywiście - musiał zrobić z siebie durnia.

— Bardzo mi schlebiasz — szepnął cicho Harry do jego ucha. To jedynie spowodowało, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. 

— Koniec przerwy! — Wrzasnął reżyser, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Zatrzymał się, widząc, że cała ekipa skupiona była na dwójce mężczyzn siedzących na kanapie. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. — Poflirtować możecie później. Popatrzeć na to też! — Spojrzał w kierunku kamerzysty. — Ustawiać mi tu wszystko, nie mamy całego dnia!

##  7**

— Nigdy więcej telewizji - mruknął, przeglądając suknie na wieszakach. Chociaż przeglądając to duże słowo. Można by uznać, że przesuwał wieszaki, ponieważ zupełnie nie mógł się skupić, będąc zbyt zażenowanym poprzednią sytuacją.

— Daj spokój. — Jade zerknęła na niego z przeciwległego końca. — Byłeś całkiem uroczy…

— Całkiem uroczy? — Pisnął i znalazł się przy niej w dwóch krokach, niemalże ją przewracając. — Czy ty wiesz, co mówisz?!

— Oczywiście. — Wywróciła oczami, wracając do przeglądania sukni. — Myślę nawet, że też mu się spodobałeś.

Louis zmrużył oczy, starając się wychwycić kłamstwo z jej twarzy. Dziewczyna jednak pokręciła głową i ostentacyjnie odwróciła się do kolejnego wieszaka.

— Możemy teraz zająć się szukaniem sukni ślubnej, proszę?

Louis westchnął i bez słowa spełnił jej prośbę. Powinien czuć się źle. Przyjechał tutaj jej pomagać, a jedyne co robi, to dramatyzuje i zajmuje się swoim celebryckim zauroczeniem. Och, rety… Ale co to jest za zauroczenie… Nie rozumie ludzi, którzy widząc Stylesa nie zakochują się w nim na amen. To w ogóle możliwe? Poza tym…

Nie, chwila. Miał przestać o tym myśleć.

Nie, nie może myśleć o Harrym Stylesie i jego pięknie. Wewnętrznym i zewnętrznym. Każdy inny człowiek zacząłby się nabijać z Louisa i jego małego… Malutkiego… Malusiego zauroczenia. Takiego tyci tyci… Ale nie Harry. Harry ciągle był uroczy i wspaniały i sprawiał, że jego maluteńkie zauroczenie nie jest już takie maleńkie. 

Pokręcił głową. Nie, on musi przestać myśleć o Harrym Stylesie. Koniec. Kropka.

— Co myślisz o tej? — Jade wskazała na suknię w stylu syrenki. Louis skrzywił się, widząc niedbałe marszczenia. 

— Wolałbym, żebyś nie wyglądała jak gąsienica — mruknął, wyciągając suknię z bufiastymi ramionami. — To mi się podoba.

— Czy ty nie miałeś mieć gustu? Panie wrażliwy na piękno?

— I to jest dokładnie w moim guście — zaprotestował, układając suknię na ramieniu. — Przymierzysz ją.

— Boże, daj mi siłę… — mruknęła dziewczyna, przykładając dłoń do czoła. Kątem oka zauważyła, że kamera zbliża się do jej twarzy, dlatego przybrała pogodny uśmiech i kontynuowała przesuwanie wieszaków.

Pracowali w ciszy do momentu, w którym przyszła do nich Danielle. Wzięła od nich wybrane suknie i zaniosła do przymierzalni. Tomlinson w tym czasie przyglądał się dodatkom. Było tu wszystko. Od pierścionków, po spinki czy broszki. Złote, srebrne, wysadzane drogimi kamieniami. Wszystko, co tylko dusza zapragnie. 

Może kiedyś, za jakiś czas…

Może on też znajdzie kogoś, z kim będzie dzielił ten czas przygotowań?

Kątem oka zauważył, że kamery zostały wyłączone, a ekipa udała się do części głównej.

— Myślisz, że… — zaczął, nie odwracając wzroku od pierścionków. Czuł, że jego policzki robią się cieplejsze. — Naprawdę myślisz, że mimo wszystko mógłbym?

— Mógłbyś co? — Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, gdy ten nie kontynuował. Objęła go, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

— Mógłbym mu się spodobać? — Dokończył szeptem, spuszczając wzrok. Czuł, jak dziewczyna ściska mocniej jego ramię.

— Tylko dureń by cię nie chciał.

##  8**

Wybieranie sukien ślubnych jest męczącym zajęciem i Louis jest pewien, że już nigdy przenigdy nie zgodzi się na to, by pomagać pannie młodej w wyborze. Siedział na kanapie już drugą godzinę, próbując nie uciec z krzykiem. 

Jade była piękna. Zniewalająca. Cudowna. We wszystkim wyglądała świetnie. Louis zachwycał się każdą nową kreacją, którą przymierzała. Falbaniaste, koronkowe, syrenki, księżniczki, klasyczne. Długie, krótkie, białe, bladoróżowe, w cekiny i z najróżniejszym rodzajem dekoltu. Coś jednak ciągle było nie tak. Danielle co i rusz przynosiła nowe suknie, jednak żadna nie była TĄ jedyną. 

— Mam pomysł… — zaczęła konsultantka, poprawiając materiał nieidealnej sukni, którą Jade miała na sobie. — Może niech teraz Louis wybierze się na poszukiwania. Sam — zaznaczyła, wskazując na magazyn. — Jestem przekonana, że gdzieś tam znajduje się suknia idealna.

Louis pokiwał głową i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Przechodząc obok Jade, zatrzymał się na chwilę, by powiedzieć jej, żeby się uśmiechnęła. Ucałował jej policzek i ruszył na łowy. Zrozumiał, że nie może już dłużej pozostawać przy swoim. Musi znaleźć coś pięknego. Coś, co spodoba się dziewczynie i w czym będzie chciała powiedzieć magiczne ‘tak’.

Przeszukiwał rzędy kolejnych wieszaków, mając wrażenie, jakby te wszystkie suknie były takie same. Dosłownie mieszały się w jedną, białą całość. Wyciągał właśnie jedną z sukien mającą błyszczące koraliki, gdy poczuł znajomy zapach i tuż za nim usłyszał głos.

— Pomóc w czymś?

Louis podskoczył ze strachu, odwracając się do Harry’ego Stylesa, który uśmiechał się promiennie. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak uświadomił sobie, że jeśli to zrobi, prawdopodobnie się zbłaźni. Jego serce biło tak szalonym rytmem, że zdołał jedynie mruknąć nieskładną odpowiedź i odwrócić się z powrotem do wieszaków. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zaplątał się w długą suknię, którą trzymał i nie stracił równowagi.

Oczywiście.

— Mała niezdara z ciebie, co? — Harry przytrzymał go, chichocząc delikatnie. Louis westchnął pokonany. Nie dane mu było pokazać się od swojej najlepszej, czarującej strony. Jego humor drastycznie się pogorszył, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie jakim kretynem jest. Przecież Harry Pieprzony Styles nigdy nie zwróci uwagi na taką łamagę. 

Odwiesił suknię i zajął się dalszymi poszukiwaniami. Czuł, że mężczyzna uważnie mu się przygląda. Louis mimo wszystko nie miał zamiaru się odwracać. Nie i koniec. Nigdy w życiu. Po prostu… Nie.

Minęła minuta, może dwie.

Nie wytrzymał.

— Chcesz czegoś? — Zapytał, zerkając do tyłu. — Jesteś trochę rozpraszający.

— Ja? Rozpraszający? — Louis mógł wyczuć uśmiech w jego głosie — Dlaczego?

Louis jęknął wewnętrznie. Może chodzi o te pieprzone dołeczki albo oczy. Albo włosy. Albo zapach. Albo całokształt. Cholera wie. 

Milczał.

— Więc może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc? — Zapytał delikatnie, stając obok niego. Idealnie by zobaczyć ten gorszy profil Louisa. Oczywiście. 

_ Louis, skup się. _

— Szukam sukni dla mojej przyjaciółki. — Jego ramiona opadły, a mina zrzedła. — Byliśmy już w każdym salonie w mieście i dalej nie możemy znaleźć niczego idealnego.

— Więc czego szukasz?

— Teraz już nie wiem — jęknął. — Zupełnie się nie zgadzamy w tej kwestii. Już mam serdecznie dosyć tych wszystkich kiecek. Wszystkie są takie same i nic nie leży idealnie. To jest po prostu dramat i potrzebuję tej idealnej tu i teraz. Mam dość. — Prychnął i cofnął się, chcąc wyjść z pomieszczenia. Zatrzymała go jednak dłoń na ramieniu.

— Niezwykle dramatyczny, hmm? — Harry wyglądał na rozbawionego — Jestem tutaj po to, żeby Ci pomóc, księżniczko.

— Księżniczko? — Louis uniósł brew, opierając prawą rękę na biodrze i przechylając głowę odrobinę w lewo. — Nie zapędzasz się może?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Przeszkadza ci to?

Louis zagryzł wargę i czuł, że robi się cały czerwony. No przecież nie skłamie, prawda?

— Znajdź mi, proszę suknię idealną — wyszeptał, nie łapiąc z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Delikatnie wyswobodził się z uścisku i odszedł. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę nie zauważył kamerzysty, który uwieczniał każdą jego żenującą chwilę. Schował się za ścianą kolejnego pomieszczenia i zjechał po niej. Zakrył twarz i jęknął z bezsilności.

Czuł się jak kretyn.

— Kiedy Harry Styles nazywa cię księżniczką, to się flirtuje, a nie ucieka. — Powiedział sam do siebie. Żenująco głupi. YGH.

— Masz rację. — Louis wzdrygnął się, słysząc nad sobą głos Stylesa. Tomlinson miał ochotę umrzeć. Tu i teraz. — A teraz chodź, znalazłem coś perfekcyjnego dla twojej panny młodej.

##  9**

Louis czuł zmęczenie. W ciele i na umyśle. Kilka godzin spędzonych w środku salonu sukien ślubnych dało się we znaki. Tak samo obecność jego celebrity crusha też miała coś z tym wspólnego. 

Tomlinson nie widział sukni, którą przyniósł Harry. Oddał ją Jade, zapewniając, że to będzie ta jedyna. Louis chciałby mu wierzyć. Miał serdecznie dość poszukiwań. Ślub był coraz bliżej, a Jade dalej nie miała swojej wymarzonej kreacji. 

— Czemu tak długo? — Niecierpliwił się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. — Potrzebuję trochę tajskiego jedzenia — dodał pod nosem.

Harry parsknął, ale nie odpowiedział. Louis zerknął w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna stał, patrząc na niego tymi błyszczącymi oczami. Makijażystka nakładała na jego twarz puder, mówiąc coś o świeceniu, przeplatając to historiami o swoim dziecku. Harry przytakiwał w odpowiednich miejscach, ale widać było, że słucha tylko jednym uchem. Jego spojrzenie cały czas skupione było na nim. Louis słyszał szepty, że Harry raczej nie pojawia się tak często z własnej woli w tym miejscu. Zazwyczaj zaszywa się w swojej pracowni i wychodzi jedynie do klientów, którzy zapłacili naprawdę duże pieniądze, by właśnie on pomógł im w wyborze. Cóż, jak widać w telewizji — był przecież najlepszy w tej branży.

— Na miejsca! — Krzyknął reżyser. Louis wyprostował się, a jego serce zabiło szybciej. Harry stanął obok fotela i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Będzie dobrze — zapewniał. — Ta suknia jest stworzona dla niej.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Uwierzył mu. Naprawdę mu uwierzył. Dokładnie w tym momencie. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w kierunku wejścia. Kamery zostały włączone. Słychać było chichot ze strony korytarza. Poczuł lekkie ściśnięcie na ramieniu, a następnie dłoń została zabrana. Louis nie wiedział, czy ma wariować z powodu dotyku, czy ekscytacji.

Był beznadziejnym przyjacielem.

Zanim miał okazję się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, do sali weszła Jade. Jej szeroki uśmiech był szczery. Promienny. Patrzyła prosto na Louisa i nawet z tej odległości widział jej błysk. Tomlinson przyłożył dłoń do ust, ponieważ… Ponieważ…

— Wow.

Pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widział. W kącikach oczu zebrały mu się łzy wzruszenia. Jego gardło się zacisnęło, a on sam nie był w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Nie potrafił się poruszyć, obserwował z zachwytem piękną, białą suknię.

— Louis? — Jade stanęła przed nim, robiąc obrót. Materiał zaszeleścił, a on uśmiechnął się. 

— Jade, jesteś… — spróbował, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wstał, patrząc na dół sukni, który mienił się przy każdym najdrobniejszym ruchu. Uniósł spojrzenie wyżej i zachwycił się detalami. Nie był największym fanem koronki, ale ta była tak delikatna, tak piękna i po prostu… — idealna… — dokończył, biorąc ją delikatnie w ramiona.

— Jade, wyglądasz wspaniale — szepnął jej do ucha. — Proszę, powiedz, że Ci się podoba.

— Jest śliczna — zachichotała dziewczyna, nieco się odsuwając. — Podoba mi się to, że jest połączeniem naszych oczekiwań. — Złapała Louisa za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku lustra. — Moje koronki oraz odkryte plecy są zdecydowanie czymś, o czym marzyłam…

— Delikatnie rozkloszowana spódnica to coś, w czym chciałem cię zobaczyć… — uśmiechnął się Louis, ocierając łzę z oka. Nie chciał się rozklejać. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie tutaj. 

— Czyja to suknia? — Zapytał, nie odrywając spojrzenia od zdobień na ramiączkach. Były prześliczne. — Leży idealnie. Jakby uszyta specjalnie dla ciebie...

Usłyszał chrząknięcie, dlatego odwrócił się i zauważył rumieńce przebijające się przez tony pudru na policzkach Stylesa. To go zaciekawiło. 

— Istnieje tylko jeden egzemplarz tej sukni… — powiedział Harry, utrzymując jego spojrzenie. — Jest całkowicie wyjątkowa.

— Kto ją zaprojektował? — Louis posłał Jade szczęśliwy uśmiech, zanim nie wrócił spojrzeniem do Harry’ego, który schował ręce za siebie i delikatnie bujał się na swoich nogach.

— Cóż... — zaczął, przesuwając na sekundę wzrok na suknię. — To byłem ja.

Louis otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Jade odwróciła się szybko, a jej oczy komicznie się rozszerzyły. Usłyszał sapnięcie gdzieś zza kulis. Nawet Danielle, idąca z pudełkiem dodatków zatrzymała się wpół kroku.

— Myślałem, że udostępniasz tylko czyjeś suknie... — powiedział wolno Louis. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle projektujesz…

— Cóż… — Louis zerknął krótko na reżysera. — To moja pierwsza.

— To najpiękniejsza suknia, jaką widziałam — odparła Jade, otrząsając się jako pierwsza. — Chciałabym przymierzyć też welon.

Harry pokiwał głową i odszedł w kierunku garderoby. Louis podążył za nim wzrokiem.

— Cholera jasna…

— Prawda? — Szepnęła Jade — Nie wierzę w swoje szczęście…

— Myślę, że ktoś tu pomógł temu szczęściu… — mruknęła Danielle, sugestywnie spoglądając na Louisa. — Tego jeszcze w programie nie było.

— Stać cię w ogóle na tę suknię? — Louis zmarszczył brwi. — Pewnie jest cholernie droga. 

— Mój ojciec powiedział, że cena nie gra roli. — Jade wzruszyła ramionami. — A ta sukienka jest prześliczna. Myślę, że mu się spodoba.

— Będzie zachwycony. — Louis puścił jej oczko i zwrócił uwagę na Harry’ego, który niósł długie, białe pudełko. 

— Danielle, założysz welon. Ale na podeście. Chłopcy, zapraszam na bok. Musimy znaleźć dobre ujęcie — krzyknął reżyser, ustawiając się za kamerą. — Harold, uśmiechnij się. Twoje dołeczki zapewniają nam oglądalność.

Harry wywrócił na te słowa oczami, a Louis zachichotał.

ZACHICHOTAŁ.

— Wie, co mówi — odparł cicho, uderzając go lekko łokciem w bok. Harry wystawił mu język, a Louis jedynie pokręcił głową z politowaniem. — Język Harold? Naprawdę?

— Cóż… Lubię go używać. — Wyszczerzył się, a Louis parsknął. Chciał coś dodać, ale reżyser krzyknął, prosząc o ciszę, więc postanowił zrobić to później. Bo czemu by nie?

Louis obserwował jak Danielle delikatnie nakłada welon na głowę jego przyjaciółki. Poprawia go, by leżał idealnie, a następnie robi krok w tył. Dzięki temu Jade widziała się w lustrze w całej swojej pełnej krasie. Z uśmiechem odwróciła się w ich stronę. Louis był szczęśliwy.

— Wyglądasz pięknie — powiedział, składając ręce i opierając o nie brodę. — Przepięknie!

— Jest perfekcyjna — odpowiedziała Jade, patrząc wyczekująco na Harry’ego, który kiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

— Jade Thirlwall — spytał pogodnie, rozkładając ręce. — Czy chcesz powiedzieć “tak” tej sukience?

Jade zachichotała, spoglądając na Louisa.

— Tak!

Louis pisnął niemęsko i klasnął w dłonie. Jego ciałem zawładnęła taka euforia, że odwrócił się w kierunku Harry’ego, rzucając mu się na szyję. Nie docierało do niego, co zrobił, póki ramiona Harry’ego nie owinęły się wokół niego. Odchylił nieco głowę, by spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. W prawdziwym świecie minęło jedynie kilka sekund, ale dla nich czas się zatrzymał. To oczywiste, prawda?

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho, powoli przesuwając dłonie na szyję mężczyzny. — Tak bardzo ci dziękujemy.

— Cała przyjemność… — Nie skończył, ponieważ Louis uniósł się nieco i pocałował go w kącik ust. Uśmiechnął się i chciał się wycofać, ale zapomniał, że stoją na podwyższeniu. Gdyby nie Harry, leżałby tam jak długi. 

— Niezdara z ciebie, co? — Zaśmiał się Harry. Louis jęknął i wyswobodził się z jego uścisku, tym razem uważając na stopień.

— Przysięgam, na co dzień taki nie jestem — wymamrotał, kierując się w stronę Jade, która odbierała od Danielle kolczyki. Widocznie nastał czas wybierania dodatków.

— Na co dzień jest gorszy — parsknęła Jade, nic nie robiąc sobie z groźnego spojrzenia, które posłał jej Louis. Mógł jednak jej to wybaczyć, słysząc cichy śmiech za sobą. 

— Hej, Louis? — Niebieskooki odwrócił głowę w stronę głosu. Harry zagryzł wargi, chowając swoje ręce do tyłu. Wyglądał słodko. Niewinnie. Idealnie.

— Tak Harry?

— A może ty też powiesz “tak”?

— “Tak” co?

— “Tak” na randkę ze mną? — Uśmiechnął się Harry, wzruszając ramionami. 

I czy jakakolwiek siła we wszechświecie sprawiłaby, że Louis Tomlinson powiedziałby “nie” Harry’emu Stylesowi?

##  10**

Louis siedział na kanapie, przeglądając media społecznościowe. Od czasu wystąpienia w programie, przybyło mu całkiem pokaźne grono obserwujących. Na początku był trochę zaskoczony, ale zdążył się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że stał się dosłownie memem internetu. 

Cóż zrobić?

Życie.

Zerknął na telewizor, jednak na ekranie wciąż przewijały się reklamy. Z niecierpliwością czekał na dzisiejszy odcinek Salonu Sukien Ślubnych. Studio postanowiło puścić jubileuszowy odcinek specjalny. Nowe materiały ukazujące kulisy tworzenia programu oraz historię miłości, którą w okrojony sposób zobaczył cały świat. 

Teraz miał zobaczyć całość.

A przynajmniej pierwsze chwile.

— Zaczęło się? — Usłyszał obok siebie głos Harry’ego. Postawił tacę z jedzeniem na stole, a następnie usiadł na kanapie, od razu przyciągając do siebie Louisa.

— Jeszcze trzy minuty — mruknął, wtulając się w tors ukochanego. — Czy ty chociaż raz nie mógłbyś przynieść jakichś paluszków albo chipsów? — Marudził w jego koszulę. — Mam dość marchwi i selera.

— Warzywa są zdrowe, Lou. Mają dużo witamin i…

— Są beznadziejne. Potrzebuję soli!

— W kuchni jest solniczka, jeśli masz ochotę… — Louis ugryzł go w pierś, powodując jęk ze strony mężczyzny. — Jakiś ty dzisiaj drażliwy…

— Po prostu chcę chipsów.

— Jesteś nieznośny — prychnął Harry. — Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz to leżą w szafce obok okna. Proszę, nie zjedz wszystkich naraz.

Louis uśmiechnął się i podniósł, wręcz biegnąc w stronę kuchni. Po drodze zahaczył nogą o krzesło, które przewróciło się z hukiem. Louis przeklął i złapał się za bolący palec.

— Widzisz, co robią z tobą niezdrowe rzeczy? — krzyknął Harry zza ściany. — Powodują twoją nie koordynację!

— Oj zamknij się — mruknął Louis, nie rezygnując z paczki ulubionej przekąski. Powoli wrócił do salonu i opadł na kanapę. — Nie ma nic lepszego niż chipsy o smaku zielonej cebulki.

— Nie ma nic lepszego od selera naciowego — zaśmiał się Harry, celując w niego warzywem. — A teraz proszę, bądź cicho, bo program mi się zaczyna.

Louis prychnął, jednak nic więcej nie dodał. Zwrócił uwagę na ekran, który puszczał czołówkę programu. Uśmiechnął się, wspominając czasy, kiedy oglądał tę czołówkę samotnie, w swoim domu. Był totalnie zakręcony na tym punkcie i nie przegapił ani jednego odcinka. I pomyśleć, że jego ówczesne marzenia się spełniły.

Louis trafił na plan swojego ulubionego programu, poznał swojego celebrity crusha i jakimś cudem rozkochał go w sobie do szaleństwa. Właściwie obaj to zrobili. Zakochali się w sobie bez pamięci. Niektórzy nawet twierdzą, że od pierwszego wejrzenia. Być może coś w tym było. Pierwsze spotkania, mimo iż na początku wydawały się żenujące, dziś wspominane są przez nich ze śmiechem. Louis jeszcze wiele razy nabawił się siniaków przez swoje potknięcia i upadki. Harry jeszcze wiele razy śmiał się z tego i podawał mu pomocną dłoń. Krok za krokiem doprowadził ich do tego momentu. Do ich wspólnego życia. Szczęśliwego życia. 

—  _ Dziś opowiemy wam historię, którą mogliśmy zaobserwować kilka lat temu na ekranach naszych telewizorów  _ — zaczął narrator, ukazując migawki ujęć sprzed lat. —  _ Najsławniejsza oraz zdecydowanie najgorętsza para show biznesu zgodziła się ujawnić jak od nieznajomych przeszli do ślubnego kobierca. A wszystko zaczęło się tutaj, w studio programu “Salon Sukien Ślubnych” w… _

— Wiesz… — Zaczął cicho Louis - Nigdy tak naprawdę nie podziękowałem Jade za to, że zaciągnęła mnie do programu… Mimo iż przykro mi z powodu jej niedawnego rozwodu to… Cieszę się, że tak potoczyła się ta historia. 

Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował w skroń. W sercu Louisa pojawiło się cudowne ciepełko. Mała iskierka szczęścia, która tliła się zawsze gdy w pobliżu znajdował się mężczyzna jego życia.

— Kocham cię.

— A ja ciebie — odparł Louis, zerkając na ekran. Zmarszczył nos i jęknął. — Boziu, kto mnie wtedy ubierał? Jakiś upośledzony wieśniak.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno i sięgnął po pilota, by pogłośnić.

— Oglądaj i nie marudź już. Byłeś słodki.

— Dalej jestem — prychnął, powodując kolejny napad śmiechu ukochanego. Cóż. Louis zawsze potrafił go rozbawić. Prawdopodobnie to było jego kluczem do sukcesu w rozkochaniu w sobie Harry’ego Pieprzonego Stylesa - najpiękniejszego człowieka na tej planecie.

— Dalej jesteś.

I może z perspektywy czasu te potknięcia i żenujące sytuacje nie są już takie złe. 

Może są nawet zabawne.

Są idealne.

Tak jak oni.

  
  


Koniec.


End file.
